leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yasuo/@comment-30539124-20161119012315/@comment-4091261-20161129034143
I agree with KuraiAssassin, simply playing someone who scales just as heavily as and having a jungler coordinate complete annihilation on is enough to kick him out of the game. The thing about flexibility is that it is requires the ability to survive easily. Subtle weaknesses such as his inability to autoattack during dashes and how he locks himself in place as he is ulting the enemy is enough to give champions with a power advantage to take him down completely. In regards to his synergy, I think it also requires some analysis thematically. This is only my assumption, but I think that it is due to his heavy synergy that denied him the damage on his passive. The DPS synergy was perhaps so high that they needed to limit his power a bit. Although, rather than limiting his for , they decided to cut down his . Since that is a baseless assumption, I'll completely ignore it for this analysis. serves as CDR for . Since autoattacks with his blade, it can be assumed that this gives a vibe that is an ability that serves as an extension to his blade. It does not use cooldown reduction because it is not to be thought of as an ability, rather as his katana, a technique that benefits from physical ability rather than mystical enhancements. The utility of being able to knockup the enemies more frequently is a very difficult notion to ignore. The combination of his with this fact also creates an autoattacking reliance on him. In order to shift someone towards that heavy bursting level without sacrificing tankiness, there needs to be a shift away from DPS. So how would it be possible to reduce his DPS in a way that would promote ? Well, the fortunate thing about the synergy on is that it does not connect to any vital parts of his character. If it were completely removed, there wouldn't be a major contradiction. So, in order to preserve the fact that his technique would be unable to be mystically amplified, transforming it to a static cooldown alongside is possible. However, by transforming it into a static cooldown, it removes the CDR which is a huge thing to . Well, in order to promote the physical aspect of the ability while removing something as important as , amplifying the significance of is a very good way to do so. Perhaps if he deals a with on an enemy champion, the cooldown on reduces to 1 second. This does place quite a bit of risk on , but does he not live a risky lifestyle? A change from amplifying knockup potential to will definitely give more room for to be one-shotting enemies. Especially with how he would need to consistently be in the enemies' face to utilize this. I doubt this is enough leeway to remove the damage reduction since doubling is already a big deal as is. However, perhaps one part of the limitation can be struck off. If it is, I'm sure it would be enough of a damage increase for him to be considered nuclear.